


What's This Compared to Forever

by lesbianreasons



Series: Twilight Nostalgia [3]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianreasons/pseuds/lesbianreasons
Summary: In some ways I’m actually grateful for Victoria’s vendetta. Every day we spend planning and preparing for her attack is another day I get to try and figure out how to say goodbye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in the process of writing this and I don't have a set posting schedule. I do have the first 5 chapters written. I'm basically doing a condensed rewrite of the last half of Eclipse and the first part of Breaking Dawn so bear with me.

It hits me a week before graduation, watching my friends chat and giggle over lunch. I will never see them again. Within the next month Alice and I are set to disappear, off to Alaska to start our new lives. My friends and family think we’re going to settle into our new place near the university before the semester starts. But we won’t even get within 100 miles of the school.  
I am excited to start the life I chose. The prospect of an eternity with Alice is exciting and calming all at once. I don’t want to be the fragile human that needs protection any more. After all, I doubt my abilities as a danger magnet are going to go away any time soon, regardless of my supernatural status. And while I’m not looking forward to the first couple of years as a newborn, I know it will be nothing compared to the rest of eternity. But watching my friends chat about majors, jobs, and how they want to stay in contact, I can’t help but feel sad.

It hits me even harder walking across the stage at graduation. Seeing Charlie standing in the audience, clapping and crying, the prospect of leaving him hurts so much more than I expected. When I was a child we were never close, but over the past couple of years he’s become such an important person in my life. How can I leave him alone? And my mother, who couldn’t make it tonight, how can I just cut her out of my life? Can I really abandon my parents for my new chosen family?  
The rest of the ceremony passes in a blur. Charlie takes me out for dinner to celebrate. I watch him eat and chat with the other celebrating families around us, trying to commit as much detail about him to memory as I can. Even though the restaurant is loud and crowded I don’t really want dinner to end, but it does. Too soon Charlie is driving me out to the Cullens’ house for the big graduation party I’d pretty much forgotten about.

***

The graduation party is a raging success. The music’s loud, every teen in town is on the dance floor, and Esme’s just finished refilling the mini buffet for the third time. Alice is beside me preening like a peacock, but I’m not really in the mood to party and the noise is starting to bother me. I peck her on the cheek and make my way over and up the stairs, hoping to find a quiet space so I can just breathe for a minute.  
The door to Carlisle’s study is open as I pass down the hall and I catch the headline of a newspaper lying on the desk. It seems the massacre in Seattle is getting worse. If Jasper’s right and it really is the work of an army of newborns then the Volturi will act soon, which means a visit to check on my humanity. Suddenly my worries about saying goodbye seem a little less relevant. After all, my options are become a vampire or die, and I’m running out of time to choose. Of course I also have my mysterious clothes-stealing visitor and Victoria to worry about as well, although Victoria might limit her carnage to just me if she catches me alone.

Suddenly something clicks in my head. Victoria wants me dead but can’t take on all the Cullens alone. But if she had an army of newborns to distract them…

I have to find Alice.

***

Alice isn’t in the corner where I left her and a quick scan shows she’s not on the dance floor. I make my way through the crowd, dodging hugs and invitations to dance. I turn into the kitchen and find Alice, frozen, eyes distant. It only lasts a few seconds before she blinks and focuses on me.

“They’re coming. Family meeting. Now.”

Alice grabs my hand and practically drags me back the way I came. The crowd parts much faster for Alice than it did for me. I pointedly ignore a few wolf-whistles that I can hear over the thumping bass, my pounding heart matching the beat. Alice stops suddenly about halfway up the stairs and turns toward the door. A brief look of confusion passes over her face before she sighs and glides her way to the door. It opens to reveal Jacob, fist poised to knock, flanked by Quil and Embry. Jacob looks past Alice to where I’m standing on the stairs and breaks out in a wide grin. Alice invites them in with an eye roll.

“Hey Bella!”

Jacob has to shout to be heard over the party. I wave in return, not trusting my voice enough to shout back. My face must be showing some of my fear because Jacob’s grin turns into frown, and he and his friends climb towards me. Alice passes them and returns to my side.

“What’s wrong Bella? What’s happening?”

“I don’t… I’m not…”

I can’t string a sentence together so I look over to Alice for help. She gives the trio a considering look before answering.

“We were just about to discuss it. Actually this is something the pack should know about as well. If you’ll follow me.”

Alice leads us up to Carlisle’s study, where the rest of the Cullens are already standing. She shuts the door behind her, blocking out the noise from the floor below, although I can still feel the vibrations through the floor. The vampires and the werewolves consider each other for a moment. Finally Carlisle breaks the silence.

“What’s going on Alice?”

“The newborns from Seattle are coming this way. I don’t know when exactly, just that there will be snow on the ground.”

Carlisle’s shoulders sag at the news, and he sounds resigned when he replies.

“Why though? Why would they want to come here? What do they have against us?”

I raise my hand a little to catch everyone’s attention.

“I um– I have a theory.”

Ten pairs of eyes focus on me. Suddenly I feel like I did on my first day in Forks, introducing myself to my classmates.

“So… um… All the bad things that have been happening– the army, my visitor, Victoria– what if they’re connected?”

I pause and take a deep breath. I look at everyone else, part of me hoping someone will call my theory ridiculous, but no one’s expression changes. I feel compelled to explain further.

“I mean Victoria did spend some time in the south so she could have picked up the idea for an army there. And thanks to Laurent she probably knows enough about Alice’s gift to work around it. She definitely has motive…”

I choke a little on that last part, but Edward unfreezes and takes a deep, unnecessary breath.

“It makes sense. She wants Bella dead after what I– we did to James. But Alice, you’ve been watching her. Shouldn’t you have seen her decision to build an army?”

Alice glares and hisses at him, “I can’t see everything Edward, especially since I’m also watching Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Plus I have to keep an eye on the weather, and Bella requires twenty four hour surveillance what with her penchant for danger.”

Edward bows his head and sighs, “You’re right. I’m sorry. What about the one who stole Bella’s clothes? They left Charlie alive so clearly they are not a newborn.”

Jasper cuts in, “Probably one of the first she turned. He’ll be old enough to have some self-control. He’s probably the one controlling the army as well. Give her some distance so she can’t be directly linked if the plan fails.”

Edward laughs without humour, “She does have a talent for avoiding danger. All she has to do is give them a nudge in the right direction then sit back and watch. Have her lackey steal Bella’s scent and tell them that’s their target. Bella’s dead and she doesn’t have to get her hands dirty.”

It’s almost a relief, knowing everything is Victoria’s doing. There isn’t some mystery vampire with a grudge against the Cullens. But as I feel the vibrations of the music down below, where nearly half the town is celebrating, I know the situation is just as dangerous as it was half an hour ago. The idea of an army of newborns loose in Forks is horrifying, no matter who is behind it.

Esme is the one to ask the obvious question.

“So what do we do?”


	2. Chapter 2

The plan turns out to be simple. I’ll create a scent trail through the forest that will lead the newborns to the baseball clearing, where the Cullens will be waiting. The pack will hide and ambush the group Alice sees splitting off to circle around. Then it’ll be a matter of taking them all out.

Of course that leaves the small matter of what I’ll been doing during the fight. I half-heartedly suggest they turn me now so they’ll have an extra fighter but Jasper points out that there won’t time to train me to fight well enough to be anything other than a liability. Jasper’s idea of having me in the clearing is also quickly shot down and it’s decided that Jacob will carry me to another clearing and I’ll camp there until everything is over.

Tonight we’re meeting the pack at the baseball clearing for a training session. Jasper will be giving pointers on how to handle newborns. I insisted on joining them. I am incredibly nervous about Alice fighting. I’m nervous about all of them really, but Alice is just so small and delicate-looking. Losing her would be losing half my soul.

We get there a bit early and I go find a stump to sit on. It’s unseasonably cold, even for Forks and I try and curl further into my coat. Jasper and Emmett immediately jump on each other and start wrestling while Edward and Rosalie both watch them with what looks like fond exasperation. Carlisle and Esme are speaking to one another near the center of the clearing. I’m just settling in for a long night when Alice gently plops herself in my lap.

“Alice please, I’m cold enough without you.”

My grumbling would probably work better if I could wipe the faint smile off my face. But that’s hard to do when Alice starts running her hand through my hair. She ignores my complaint completely.

“I don’t have to be Jasper to know you’re nervous Bella. You don’t have to be. Everything’s going to be fine, I know it.”

I wish I could be comforted by her words, but I can’t get Jasper’s stories out of my head. All it would take is one mistake, one slip and someone could die. I know the Cullens are pretty indestructible but what about the wolves? They’re still fleshy and vulnerable. What if a newborn managed to get a hold on one of them? I can feel the panic building up in my chest before a wave of calm washes over me. I look over and see Jasper and Emmett have put their wrestling on hold, both are looking at me.

I don’t have time to get uncomfortable with their staring before something in the forest catches their attention. Emmett lets out a low whistle.

“They’ve been holding out on us.”

The pack emerges from the treeline. I count and recount, there are more than I remember. It’s easy to identify the newer members. They are small compared to the monstrous bulk of the wolves up front. Sam, leading in the center, is the largest but just barely. Jacob, standing on his left, is only a few inches shorter. Even knowing that they are my friends doesn’t stop a shiver of fear passing through my spine. Alice jumps up off my lap and kisses my forehead before going to stand by Edward and Rosalie.

“If you are not comfortable changing to your human forms, I can pass along anything you wish to say,” says Edward, stepping forward and catching Sam’s eye.

“We accept your offer.”

Edward’s voice takes on a slight monotone as he voices what I assume are Sam’s thoughts. Edward turns his head slightly and nods at Carlisle. Carlisle’s voice is clear as he greets the pack.

“Thank you for coming. Considering the threat we now face we are grateful for your help.”

Edward gives the wolves response, “It is our duty to protect these lands. Jacob has told us what you discussed but he lacked details.”

Carlisle nods before responding, “As you may know, Seattle is currently experiencing a spike in murders. Jasper mentioned that the pattern resembled that of the newborn armies of the south.”

Edward once again responds, “An army?”

Jasper answers them, “A vampire creates several new vampires that they can set on whichever coven claims the territory they want to possess. That was why I was first created. Newborns are much stronger than older vampires. Their human blood remains in their body for the first year, strengthening them. Five or six newborns could take on a coven of two or three and win without their creator endangering themselves. But newborns lack control over themselves. The situation became bad enough the Volturi had to step in a put a stop to it, or risk exposing vampirism to humans.”  
Sam growls, low and deep. Edward translates.

“I have seen the news reports from Seattle. It is clear there are people who do not think this is the work of humans. So why has this Volturi not stepped in if keeping their secret is so important?”

Emmett opens his mouth to speak but Carlisle cuts him off before he gets the chance, “The Volturi do not interfere unless absolutely necessary. Until they are certain that vampirism is going to be exposed they do not leave their city. If this continued much longer it is likely they would come.”

Edward gives Sam’s reply, “But instead the army comes to attack you. Why?”

Carlisle turns to me and beckons, “Bella?”

Apparently he wants me to explain my theory. I shake my head, knowing I won’t explain it nearly as well as the others.

“Let Edward do it.”

Edward rolls his eyes at me, but he turns back to the pack.

“A couple years ago three vampires came through Forks. They sought us out. Bella was there and caught the attention of one of them, James. He was a relentless hunter and we could not avoid killing him. One of them was new to the coven and not particularly attached to the others. He left to visit some of our friends in Alaska.”

I interrupted, “Laurent. He was the one who was going to kill me in the woods.”

A low growl runs through the wolves. Edward raises an eyebrow at me and I gesture for him to continue.

“Yes, well… The other, however, was very attached to James. They were mates. Ever since then she has been focused on her revenge. She wants to punish me by killing Bella. But we’re too strong for her to take on alone so she ran away to plan. When I– When I left I tried to track her down. I followed her down south but lost her. We think she got the idea for an army while she was there.”

Edward pauses. Alice clears her throat and continues the explanation.

“I’ve been trying to keep track of her but she’s making it very difficult. Thanks to Laurent she probably knows enough about my visions to avoid them. I don’t think she’s the one making the decisions. She probably made one of her new vampires the leader and gave them only the basic information about us. I wasn’t looking out for their decisions so they could have planned this whole attack without my knowledge. We also think they’re the one who stole Bella’s laundry to use as a scent to track us down. I only saw their plan the moment they decided to attack us.”

There’s a moment of silence that seems to stretch on for minutes. Finally Edward breaks it with Sam’s thoughts.

“We cannot have an army of uncontrolled vampires on our lands. We will fight.”

Carlisle nods sharply before turning to Jasper.

“Jasper will be demonstrating how best to fight these newborns.”

Jasper moves to take Carlisle’s spot at the center of the clearing and the other Cullens join me at my stump. A breeze drifts through and I try to curl into myself further as Jasper begins to speak.

“As I said, newborn vampires are much stronger than older ones. This makes them difficult to fight. However, they are also driven more by their instincts. They will go for the easy kill. This makes them predictable and gives us an edge.”

Jasper gestures towards us, “Emmett, your fighting style is most similar to that of a newborn. If you would please give us a demonstration.”

Everything happens faster than my human eyes can see. One moment Jasper is facing Emmett, and the next he is perched on Emmett’s back with his arms around Emmett’s neck, Emmett’s glare clear even in the dark. Edward and Rosalie start clapping and laughing. Jasper jumps off him and gives them a little bow.

“The key is not to let them get their arms around you. If they do they’ll crush you. Attack from the sides and behind. Don’t give them an opening. Edward, your turn. Remember, don’t go for the easy kill.”

This fight takes a bit longer. Edward can pick Jasper’s plan right out of his head, but Jasper has years of experience fighting. Eventually they call it a draw. Emmett takes another turn and lasts longer this time but in a few minutes Jasper emerges the victor.

“My turn!” Alice trills from beside me.

My anxiety spikes and I grab her arm. She turns to me and gently removes my hand before stroking my cheek.

“Don’t be afraid. Just watch.”

I try to steady myself but my anxiety increases as she glides her way towards Jasper, relaxed and confident. Suddenly I hear a thud on my other side and warm fur is pressed against me. I look over and see Jacob lying next to me. He must have moved while I was focused on Alice. His head is resting on his massive paws but he can still look me almost directly in the eye. I instantly reach out my hand and bury it in his fur. Then I realize I’m basically petting one of my best friends and snatch my hand away. Jacob whines gently and nudges my hand with the side of his head until I go back to petting him. He closes his eyes and grumbles. I can’t help but chuckle before remembering what’s about to happen and return my attention to Alice.

She is standing ten feet from Jasper with her eyes closed, her brow furrowed slightly. Then Jasper makes his move. Suddenly Jasper is on the other side of Alice. It looks almost like he passed through her.

“He’s not going to be able to touch her.”

Edward’s voice startles me and I whip my head around to look at him. He nods at Jacob in greeting.

“She can see every move he’s about to make and avoid it. If it lasts more than a minute it’s because she’s toying with him.”

I return my attention to the fight. Now that I know what to look for I can kind of see how Alice moves right before Jasper touches her. The fight lasts only a minute longer. Jasper freezes when Alice wraps herself around his back and neck, teeth bared near his throat. She unwraps herself and leaps off his back. She flips in the air and lands more gracefully than any Olympic gymnast I’ve ever seen.

“I win.”

She skips back over to me, grinning.

“I told you not to worry about me.”

I do feel better after watching her. I’m still not entirely comfortable with her fighting but at least I no longer feel like throwing up.

The night passes quickly. I’m practically asleep, leaning against Jacob for warmth, when Alice wakes me with a peck on the cheek. I shake my head to try and clear it.

“Wha- what time is it?”

“Just after three. I think it time to get you to bed. You won’t miss much here.”

I’m too tired to argue. I try to stand up but trip over a root. Alice catches me and scoops me into her arms, laughing. I want to glare but I don’t think I manage it. The run back to the car is short, and I’m hardly strapped in before I start nodding off again. In between blinks I go from the forest to my bed. Alice is sitting on the edge, stroking my hair.

“Goodnight Bella. I’ll see you in the morning.”

***

“So how am I gonna know what’s happening with the fight?”

Alice and I are on the couch in her bedroom. She looks up from where she’s painting my toenails.

“What do you mean?”

“Like I’m gonna be in a tent well away from the fight. I not gonna have any idea what’s going on.”

“Well the pack is making the youngest one stay behind with you and they have that whole pack mind thing going on. So he’ll know what’s happening.”

“Yeah but Seth can only do that when he’s in wolf form. And I do not speak wolf.”

Alice doesn’t answer immediately, just continues painting a ladybug on my big toe. The silence stretches out and I give up on getting a response. I lean my head back and stare up at the skylight in the ceiling, watching the rain droplets race down the pane.

“What if Edward stayed with you as well?”

I look back at Alice, who has moved on to my other foot.

“What?”

Alice doesn’t look up as she responds, “What if Edward stayed with you and Seth during the fight? Edward could translate for you.”

“But don’t you need everyone in the clearing to fight?”

“Nah. With the wolves there it’ll be laughably easy. Emmett and Jasper have been complaining all week about it.”

“But-“

“We’ll be fine without him, honest. I wouldn’t suggest it if I didn’t know so.”

I’m conflicted. On the one hand, having Edward there giving me updates on the fight would be really comforting. On the other, I’d be taking away one of their fighters. My discomfort must be radiating off me because it’s only seconds before there’s a knock on the door and Jasper is entering with Edward not far behind.

“Hey Bella, Alice trying to put you in a dress?”

Alice rolls her eyes at him.

“I was just suggesting that Edward stay with Bella during the fight. Y’know, to translate wolf.”

Edward and Jasper look a bit confused. Alice sighs and continues before I can try to explain.

“So she can know what’s going on. Seth can keep in contact with the others in wolf form, but Bella can’t read his mind and having Seth change back and forth is just stupid.”

I jump in, “But I don’t wanna put you all in danger by taking away one of your fighters. I’d rather stay worried than put you all in danger.”

Jasper starts laughing. I can hear Emmett laughing from downstairs as well. Edward doesn’t laugh but he does smirk when he replies.

“Bella none of us will be in danger if I stay behind. Half of us could sit this out before it would be an even fight. I’ll stay with you and Seth.”

“But–“

“No buts. I’ll stay with you and Seth and once the fight is over Emmett can tell me all about how much fun I missed.”

Even with everyone’s assurance that everything will be fine, I still can’t silence the nagging doubt in the pit of my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

The date Alice and I were supposed to leave for Alaska comes and goes. I tell everyone that our apartment fell through and we’re still searching for another one. Charlie is absolutely thrilled though he tries very hard not to show it. I once caught him whistling old show tunes. He never does that unless he is extremely pleased. He did the same thing the first two weeks after I moved to Forks. It’s nice to see him so happy. I know I won’t be able to much longer, even if the exact date of my change has been postponed indefinitely.

In some ways I’m actually grateful for Victoria’s vendetta. Every day we spend planning and preparing for her attack is another day I get to try and figure out how to say goodbye. I want to leave the people I love with the best possible memory of me, so even when I’m gone they’ll have something nice to remember me by. I suppose with my friends I could just slowly lose contact with them via email, but I can’t do that with my parents. I haven’t even seen my mom in months, not since Alice and I went to visit her in Jacksonville. At least Charlie would have my graduation but she wouldn’t even have that. The more I think about it the more confused I get.

***

Alice and I are watching some true crime show at my house when she stiffens next to me.

“Alice? What do you see?”

She unfreezes and slumps down so her head is resting on my shoulder. Her voice is a bit muffled from my shirt collar.

“Snowstorm. This weekend. Looks like it’s time.”

We head straight to the Cullen’s. I call Jacob from Alice’s cell phone and ask him to meet us there.

Carlisle and Esme are in the living room reading when we arrive. Alice calls for everyone else to join us. Jacob shows up just as Carlisle asks Alice what’s wrong.

“We’re going to get snow on Friday.”

It takes half a second for everyone to realize what this means. Emmett is the first to respond.

“Hell yeah! It’s about time!”

He pounces on Jasper and the two start wrestling. Carlisle and Esme look much more somber, as do Rosalie and Edward. Jacob looks like he’s trying to treat this seriously but there’s a gleam in his eye that betrays his excitement. Alice is watching Emmett and Jasper, looking more and more annoyed.

“If the two of you could finish playing we have plans to finalize.”

Jasper and Emmett untangle themselves and straighten their clothes. Emmett goes to stand by Rosalie and takes her hand, while Jasper goes to stand by Edward, leaving us all standing in a circle. I wait for someone to break the silence. Jacob is the first to speak.

“So snow on Friday. Does that mean they’re coming that day?”

Alice shakes her head, “In my vision there was snow on the ground but the sky was clear. They’ll be here Saturday afternoon.”

Jasper speaks up, “Then we should lay out the trail Friday afternoon. Jacob, if you meet Alice and Bella in the clearing at five that should give them enough time to leave the trail and leave enough time for you to safely make it to the camp. Edward will set up camp and meet you there.”

We all agree and Jacob leaves to let the pack know what’s happening. Jasper and Emmett resume wrestling in the living room but Esme quickly shoos them outside. Rosalie follows them out, as does Edward. Carlisle and Esme return to the couch and clasp hands. I meet Alice’s gaze and together we go up to her room. She waits until we’re both situated on the couch before speaking.

“You aren’t as tense as I thought you’d be. Have you finally accepted that everything’s going to be okay?”

I play with her hands absentmindedly as I answer, “I’m still really worried about what gonna happen. Not being there to make sure you’re all safe is really scary. I guess I’m just a bit relieved that the waiting’s over. At least we have a finite timeline.”

“I know it’s hard for you. But we will be fine. And after we can head to Alaska and start our lives together.”

I tense up at the mention of Alaska. The guilt and worry I’ve been trying to push down the last couple of weeks rising up in me. Alice notices and starts massaging my shoulders. She doesn’t ask me why but I do want to talk to her about it.

“How am I gonna say goodbye Alice? How can I just disappear and abandon my parents?”

Alice wraps her arms around me and rests her head between my shoulder blades. When she speaks, it’s muffled.

“I know it’s hard. The rest of us didn’t get the opportunity to say goodbye. Edward and I didn’t even really have anyone to say goodbye to. But you do have that chance. You aren’t abandoning them with no warning. Even though they aren’t going to have the time with you they thought they would, we’ll figure out a way to say goodbye that will give them closure.”

I nod, feeling somewhat reassured. I let the subject drop for now and relax into her embrace.

***

Friday arrives with frigid air and the promise of snow. I pack a few extra sweaters and pairs of socks into my bag before heading downstairs to wait for Alice. Charlie’s watching TV. The weather lady is giving a dramatic description of the storm we’re getting this evening.

“Well Bells, looks like you’re all set. What time is Alice supposed to pick you up?”

“She should be here any minute.”

“Are you sure the two of you should be driving out to Tacoma? It looks like we’re in for some killer weather tonight. I don’t want you ending up on the side of the road.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine dad. Alice is an excellent driver and if the roads do get too bad we’ll pull over somewhere safe and wait the storm out.”

There’s a light knock at the door just as I finish speaking. I open it and let Alice in. She greets me with a kiss and goes over to the living room, where Charlie has just turned down the TV.

“Hello Charlie.”

“Hey there Alice! All ready to go?”

“Yep! I’d like to stay and chat but I really want to get going. If we leave now we might miss most of the snow.”

“All right. The two of you have fun and drive safe. I’ll see you later.”

Alice heads to the door and I trail behind her, pausing to squeeze Charlie’s shoulder as I go by.

“See you dad. Have fun fishing with Billy tomorrow!”

He grunts and waves as I head out. Alice is just putting my bag in the back seat of the Edward’s Volvo. I slide into the passenger seat and a few seconds later Alice is driving to where we’ll start the trail. We drive in silence. I get more and more anxious the closer we get. Alice sets her hand on top of mine where it was picking at a loose thread in my jeans. Finally she parks and we get out. I go to grab my bag but she takes it first and slings one strap over her shoulder so it sits next to her own.

“I can carry my own bag Alice. It’s not that heavy.”

Alice chuckles, “Sweetheart I’ve seen you trip on a flat surface. You’re going to need all the balance you can get.”

I grudgingly agree and we start our hike, Alice walking parallel to me about twenty feet to my left. I take care to pay attention to where I’m going and make sure to trail my fingers over the ferns and touch as many trees as possible. I even pluck out a few hairs and let them float to the ground. That earns me an eye roll. We get about fifteen minutes in when a few snowflakes fall on my jacket. I try to move faster, wanting to get to the camp before the storm hits. Then I feel my foot catch on something and I fall. I throw out my hands and stop myself from hitting my head, but I feel a sharp pain in my palm. Alice is next to me and helping me up almost instantly.

“Bella are you okay?!”

“I’m fine Alice. But you’d better get back, I’m pretty sure I cut myself.”

Sure enough I look at my hands and see blood seeping out of a small gash in my right palm. Alice grabs my hands to examine them herself. I try to pull them back but her grip is too strong.

“I’m fine. I’ve been hunting every night this week.”

“Still…”

Alice opens up her bag and pulls out a first aid kit, but before she pulls out a bandage I get an idea.

“Wait for just a minute Alice. Oh Jasper will love this.”

Alice looks confused until I start walking again, this time rubbing my palm on a few rocks and trees, leaving behind trace amounts of my blood.

“Bella, honey, you don’t have to do that. Come on you’re getting the wound dirty.”

I ignore her and keep going, squeezing my palm a bit to get more blood.

“This is pretty much all I’m gonna be able to do so I’m gonna do it right.”

I plan on being very stubborn about this and Alice should know me well enough to know that. It seems she does, since she goes back to walking beside me until we break through into the baseball clearing. Jacob is waiting for us in the center. I stop beside him and Alice joins us. Wordlessly she opens the first aid kit and grabs my hand.

“So how far did you make it before you fell?”

Jacob’s laughing at me. I open my mouth to retort but the sting of the antiseptic wipe Alice is using on my hand stops me. Alice answers.

“About seventeen minutes. She refused treatment.”

Jacob snorts, “That’s about sixteen minutes longer than I thought she’d make it.”

I’d smack his arm if my hand weren’t currently occupied. I settle for glaring. Alice applies some Polysporin and a bandage, and puts the kit away. I rub my hands on my jeans to clean off the rest of the dirt and pick my bag up from where Alice set it on the ground.

“If you’re done making fun of my clumsiness we should get going. You might be your own space heater but I’ll freeze to death in the storm.”

Jacob nods and stretches his arms above his head before letting them swing at his sides.

“All right. So how d’you wanna do this? Piggyback… Bridal style… The fireman’s carry looks like it might be fun.”

“I’ll take piggyback thanks. Don’t feel like being carried around like a sack of potatoes.”

“Awww you’re taking the fun outta this.”

Alice giggles and kisses my cheek.

“Love you. I’ll see you tomorrow when everything’s over.”

I grab her hand and squeeze, not wanting to let her go.

“Be safe. Please. I don’t want to lose you.”

Alice smiles and kisses me. I close my eyes and feel her hand slip out of mine to come up and stroke my cheek.

“You won’t.”

I feel a breeze and when I open my eyes she’s gone. Jacob is standing with his hands in the pockets of his shorts, looking awkward.

I sigh, “Let’s get this over with.”


	4. Chapter 4

The trip to camp takes half an hour. Jacob keeps up a steady jog and doesn’t seem to get tired. Stupid werewolf stamina. The snow starts coming down heavier and the wind picks up. I bury face in the back of Jacob’s neck, grateful that he chose to wear a shirt for once. He makes a noise of protest when my icy nose touches him but I ignore him, trying to absorb as much of his heat as I can. Neither of us talk. The straps of my bag are just starting to chafe a bit when we break out of the forest and Jacob stops. I know I should get down but I really don’t want to lose the heat. I can feel the cold breeze on my back and do not relish the idea of having it on the rest of me.

“C’mon Bella. I can’t carry you around like a backpack forever.”

I sigh and try to steel myself before unfolding my legs and sliding down to the ground. At least I try to. My knees are stiff from gripping on for so long; it takes a minute to straighten them out. Once I am down the cold hits me in full force. I shiver so hard it feels like I’m spasming. Jacob wraps an arm around me and pushes me to the tent. Edward is standing right beside the flap and opens it for me. Jacob follows, then Edward. It’s still cold in the tent but at least there’s no wind. I crawl into the waiting sleeping bag and try to stop my teeth from chattering. Jacob sits as close as he can to me, stretching out a bit so his legs rest next to mine. He radiates heat and slowly the space in the tent starts to warm up. My fingers and nose start to thaw and my body relaxes.

“Feeling better?” Edward asks.

“Yeah, no more human popsicle.”

Jacob and Edward both laugh. I sit up and get a better look around me. The tent is pretty big. I could stand up fine, although Jacob would probably have to duck. Jacob is still lounging beside me but Edward is in a corner, as far from me as he can get.

“What are you doing all the way over there?”

“I didn’t think you’d want a block of ice near you at the moment.”

I crinkle my nose at the thought. He’s right, that last thing I want is more cold. Before I can really respond, my stomach growls and I frown.

“What time is it?”

Edward glances at his watch, “Almost six. Want something to eat?”

“What do we have?”

Jacob sits up and grabs the bag sitting above my pillow and rummages through it.

“Looks like we have a few protein bars, some beef jerky, trail mix, ooh and a bunch of sandwiches!”

My stomach growls again, “What kind of sandwich?”

Jacob rummages around the bag some more, “Looks like pb and j, ham and cheese, or roast beef.”

I think for a second, “Pass a pb and j.”

Jacob hands me my sandwich along with a cup of hot chocolate he pours out of a thermos, and grabs what looks like a roast beef for himself. I take a bite and the sweet peanut butter and strawberry tastes like ambrosia. I realize I haven’t eaten since breakfast. As hungry as I am it’s nothing compared to Jacob, who is almost finished his second sandwich by the time I finish half of mine.

“Jeez Jacob slow down you’ll make yourself sick.”

“Hey! I’ll eat as fast as I want. I have an iron stomach,” Jacob pats his stomach as he finishes his last bite and reaches for the jerky I can see poking out of the bag.

Edward joins in, “Iron stomach or not you’re eating all the food. We’re not sure exactly how long we’ll need to be here and Bella needs to eat as well.”

Jacob rolls his eyes and tears open the jerky. I shake my head as he starts stuffing his face and move the bag with the food to my other side, away from Jacob. He’s leaving in the morning but I’m stuck here for who knows how long. He laughs at me through his mouthful. I pointedly turn away from him and towards Edward, who smiles at me.

“So Bella how are you holding up?”

I shrug, “All right I guess. Worried about tomorrow.”

I can hear Jacob snort behind me but Edward looks sympathetic. Actually they might be able to help me with my other problem. But how to bring it up?

“So what’s happening after this is all over?”

And Jacob gives me an opening.

“I’m supposed to move to Alaska with Alice. Hunt bears for a few years before going near civilization again.”

Jacob hums, “Makes sense. When are y’all leaving?”

“Actually we were supposed to leave a couple weeks ago but then this came up. Now I don’t know.”

Edward chimes in, “Well once this is over the two of you can leave any time. If you want you could be in Alaska by the end of next week.”

I hesitate, not quite knowing how to say what I need to say. The silence drags on while I try to form the words. Jacob finally breaks it.

“What’s up Bella?”

“I um– I’m not sure how to leave, you know? Like how am I going to say goodbye?”

“Isn’t the story that you’re off to university? Can’t you say goodbye then?”

I sigh. I really need to find a way to explain this right. Honestly I need ideas, and Jacob and Edward are my best friends behind Alice. If they can’t help me I don’t know what I’ll do.

“I know, it’s just – That doesn’t seem good enough. Like, they’re never going to see me again. It just seems sad that their last real memory of me is gonna be me leaving for college. Especially my mom. She couldn’t even make it to my graduation and I haven’t seen her in months. There are just so many milestones she’s going to miss.”

Tears start to well up and Jacob puts his arm around me. Edward moves to sit closer as well and puts his hand on my knee. I can feel a little chill even through the sleeping bag.

“She’s always talked about how fun it’ll be to watch me grow up. She was so excited for graduation and so disappointed she couldn’t make it. She said the only thing that made it okay was knowing she’d be there for my college graduation. And she’s not going to get that and I just–“

A sob cuts me off, the tears falling fast and hard now. Jacob pulls me into a hug and my tears quickly soak the front of his shirt. I force myself to keep talking, knowing I need to get it all out.

“She was just so excited to be there for everything. She’s basically been planning my wedding since I was six! And Charlie– at least he was there for graduation but he’ll still miss out on so much! Watching me finish college, walking me down the aisle, playing with grandchildren… I’m their only child! It’s not like there’s someone else they can celebrate with. How can I just take that all away?”

Jacob holds me tighter and Edward starts rubbing circles between my shoulders. Minutes pass by and the only sound is my crying. Slowly I start to calm down, my breathing becomes more even. Eventually Edward reaches into the bag beside him and pulls out a bottle of water and a pack of tissues. I reach for the tissues first and try to blow my nose as quietly as possible. I sniffle a bit and open the water. Then I realize just how gross Jacob’s shirt is.

“Sorry about your shirt.”

Jacob shrugs and pulls the shirt off, “It’s fine. Not like I wear it much anyways. ‘sides I can always wash it. Feeling a bit better?”

I nod and take a few deep breaths to calm down more.

“I always knew that this life would require sacrifice. And I’m not gonna go back on my decision. I can’t even if I did want to, not with the Volturi. I just wish my parents didn’t have to make these sacrifices too. I don’t want to leave them without something to remember me by. Like a final send off. But it can’t feel really final for them y’know? Otherwise it’s just suspicious.”

Jacob and Edward both look like they’re considering my dilemma. Finally Edward speaks.

“We could maybe do a going away party for you and Alice? That way it’s more of an important event and you can say goodbye without arousing suspicion.”

I hum noncommittally, “That’s not a bad idea but it doesn’t seem– I dunno– important enough. I’m not even sure I could convince both of them to show up. Charlie is really not into parties so if he thinks he can have a satisfactory goodbye without leaving the house then he won’t go.”

Jacob chimes in, “I dunno… There’s just not a whole lot of big life events that you can make happen before September. Not unless you are several months pregnant and haven’t told us.”

I chuckle a bit, considering what Jacob said. It’s true, there’s not a whole lot I can make happen in the next three months. It’s not like I can earn my degree in a matter of weeks. And I do want to do something big, something memorable and special, something most parents dream of for their kids like–

“What if I get married?”

Edward and Jacob both look shocked. I’m a bit shocked myself. But the more I think about it the more I like the idea. Charlie could walk me down the aisle and have what will surely be an extremely awkward father-daughter dance. Renee would be able to help plan the wedding she always wanted for me. And even when they can’t see me any more they will always know that I’m with the woman I love. I can feel myself smile

“I could ask Alice to marry me. We could get married in August. There’s no way Charlie and Renee would miss it.”

Jacob looks at me like I’ve grown a second head.

“Bella are you crazy? Getting married in just a couple months?”

I get a little offended, “What? I’m already committed to spending the rest of eternity with her, what’s a wedding compared to that?”

Jacob shakes his head, “But pulling together a wedding so quickly? From what I hear those take months and months of planning.”

I shrug, “Between my mom and Alice the only reason we’d even have to wait more than a week is because people need some notice. Seriously, my mom has an entire binder devoted to my wedding. We used to look at it together when I was younger. And Alice is a whiz at planning parties.”

Edward chimes in, “I think it’s a great idea. And if you’re looking for engagement ring ideas, Rosalie makes jewelry. I’m sure she’d be happy to help.”

I nod at him, “Thanks. But I also want to try and keep as much of this a surprise for Alice as I can. I’m just not quite sure how to do that.”

Jacob looks a bit lost but Edward looks thoughtful.

“The best way to do that would be to avoid concrete plans. So you might want to avoid trying to plan the quote perfect proposal.”

I nod, starting to feel excited and nervous. Adrenaline is buzzing through my veins. No concrete plans, so I’ll just have to wait for the right moment, whenever that is.

“Thanks for the help guys. I’ve been worried about this for weeks.”

Edward smiles and pats my hand, “You’re welcome.”

Jacob yawns, “No problem. Dibs on best man. Now we should probably get some sleep.”

I glance at Edward’s watch and see it’s almost midnight. I know I need to sleep if I want to be alert tomorrow. The excitement is starting to wear off and my worries about tomorrow are starting to creep back in.

Suddenly I feel exhausted, the weight of the day and my good cry settling over me. I yawn and nod at Jacob.

“You’re probably right. Just wake me up before you leave.”

Just then a massive gust of wind shakes the tent. I can hear the snow as it hits the canvas. I immediately dismiss the idea of going out and brushing my teeth. I reach for my bag where Jacob put it by my feet and pull out the extra socks and one of the extra sweaters. Luckily Jacob is warm enough that the tent isn’t cold but better safe than sorry. Jacob settles down beside me with a pillow and a blanket that’s just a bit too short for him.

“That blanket’s a bit small. Are you sure you won’t get cold.”

Jacob opens one eye to give me a ridiculing look.

“All right. But if you wake up cold don’t touch my sleeping bag.”

Edward chuckles from where he’s retreated, back in the corner away from me.

Jacob mutters at him, “Hope you brought a book sleepless. Have fun being bored.”

With that Jacob starts to snore gently. His snoring mixes with the howl of the wind and the scratching sound of the snow as I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last an engagement has been mentioned! Only took four chapters to bring it up. Now let's see how long it take to get to the wedding...


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up when a blast of cold air hits my face. I yank the sleeping bag over my head and try to go back to sleep. I was having a wonderful dream involving Alice and the beach. I’m really not ready to abandon that for the snow outside. Of course that all ends when the tent flap opens and Jacob climbs in.

“Morning bedhead, time for breakfast!”

I groan and try to bury myself further into my sleeping bag. Suddenly the zipper is yanked down and I fall out.

“Whoops! C’mon Bells the sun is shining and I could eat a horse.”

I clamber to my feet and glare at him while I grab my extra coat.

“That’s the spirit!”

Jacob grabs a couple protein bars from the food bag and heads back out. I grab the trail mix and follow him. I’m blinded momentarily by the sun shining off the snow. The wind isn’t nearly as bad as yesterday and I get the feeling that I’ll probably be able to shed some layers by the afternoon. I glance around and see Edward leaning against the cliff behind the tent. I go stand beside him and start picking out almonds and chocolate from the mix.

“So… How was your night?”

Edward shrugs, “Uneventful. How are you feeling?”

“All right. Still worried about the fight but at least that’ll be over soon.”

Edward nods once, “And what about the proposal?”

A wave of nerves slams into me at the reminder.

“I’d kinda forgotten about that actually.”

I jump and spill the trail mix when Jacob speaks right behind me, “Cold feet already huh?”

“Jesus Jacob warn a girl!”

Jacob starts laughing and Edward joins in. I go to cross my arms and glare but think better of it looking at the now half empty bag in my hands. At least I’d managed to pick out most of the almonds.

“Yeah yeah laugh it up. And no, no cold feet. At least, not metaphorical ones. Just need a minute to adjust to the idea. I never really wanted to get married so this is… new.”

Edward pats me on the shoulder, “Like you said last night you’re already committing yourselves to the rest of eternity together, what is a wedding compared to that?”

I nod, feeling reassured. My head snaps round as I hear something large moving through the surrounding forest. Seth, in wolf form, paces into the clearing. Jacob goes and pats his head as greeting. I opt for a more formal hello. So does Edward.

“Well Bells looks like it’s time for me to get goin’. Have fun waiting around!”

I grab his arm to stop him running off, “Be careful Jacob. I don’t want to lose you or anyone else.”

He grins at me and pulls me into a hug. I hold him as tight as I can, not quite willing to let one of my best friends go risk his life. After a few seconds he lets go and gently pulls my arms off him.

“I’ll be fine Bella. We all will. It’s not even gonna be a challenge.”

He runs toward the treeline, stopping and turning to wave just before disappearing into the forest. I wave back, not stopping until well after he’s vanished. I take a deep breath and turn back towards camp. Edward is still leaning against the cliff. Seth has joined him and is lying a short distance from him. I go stand beside Edward again, leaning against the cold rock and curling into myself. Now it’s just a waiting game.

***

Victoria's here. Her feral eyes mesmerize me. Seth and one of the newborns, Edward calls him Riley, are fighting close by, but I can't pull my gaze away from her. This is the monster that's been stalking my dreams for nearly a year. Edward taunts her, drawing her focus. She seems torn. She won't get a better chance than this. She shifts ever so slightly and pounces. A crack rings through the clearing as she and Edward collide before breaking apart. She circles and Edward shifts to follow her. They collide again, this time staying together longer. When they break apart Victoria stands a bit lopsided. She glances over to where Seth and the other vampire are still locked in combat. Her gaze refocuses on Edward and she pounces again. This time when they break apart it's with a high metallic screech. Something collides with the cliff next to me, breaking off a few chunks of rock. I try not to look at it, focusing instead of making sure Edward isn't hurt. He looks fine but Victoria is holding her hand awkwardly. I release a small sigh of relief that turns into a shout of panic when, with a yelp, Seth goes flying. He doesn't get up.

It’s too close. Seth’s already hurt and Victoria’s too deadly. And there’s nothing I can do. Well, maybe not nothing. A memory breaks through the fog of adrenaline. A fire, a solemn voice, a story of a human woman who saved her tribe. I reach down towards the ground, unnoticed by everyone else. I scrabble through the rubble until I find a rock that will suit my purpose. Pulling up my sleeve takes a bit of fighting. All we need is a distraction, and nothing distracts a vampire like fresh human blood. I drag the sharp edge of the rock across my skin. The cut is shallow but I do manage to draw blood. Victoria’s head whips around to focus on me, as does Riley’s. What happens next is too fast for me to see. One moment everything is paused, the next Riley’s on the ground next to a large boulder that wasn’t there a second ago and Edward is on top of Victoria. Edward looks almost gentle as his lips meet Victoria’s neck, then her head is gone. I look over to where Seth is tearing Riley apart, Riley’s screams mixing with metallic screeching. It’s over in seconds.

Edward builds a fire in the center of the clearing. He and Seth carry the remains of Victoria and Riley to the flames and throw them in piece by piece. A sickly sweet smell fills the air as thick black smoke billows up. Edward mutters something I can’t hear and Seth huffs; I think he’s laughter. I become aware of a sharp pain in my hand to match the throbbing in my forearm. I look down and see I still have the rock in a white-knuckle grip. I force myself to release it and it clatters to the ground. Edward whips around to look at me; I think he may have forgotten about me. He approaches me slowly, carefully, like a zookeeper approaching a skittish animal.

“It’s okay Bella. It’s over. Nothing’s going to hurt you.”

I run forward and hug him tight. He’s cold and solid in my arms. Slowly he puts his arms around me.

“Um Bella? You okay?”

I pull away just enough to look him in the eye.

“Me?! What about you? You’re the one who just fought Victoria! And what about Seth?”

Edward hugs me closer, “I’m fine. Seth’s fine. Everyone in the clearing is fine too. It’s all over. Now let’s get you bandaged up.”

Edward’s in the middle of cleaning the cut on my arm when he stiffens and Seth whimpers.

“What’s happening?”

Edward unfreezes, “Go Seth.”

Seth whines before nodding his head a running out of the clearing. Edward returns to my arm and answers my question.

“The pack miscounted. One of the newborns got the drop on one of them. They’re taking him home now and Carlisle will meet them there–”

“Who was it?”

“– we just have a bit of business to take care of first.”

“Who was it Edward?”

Edward sighs before answering, “It was Jacob. But he’ll be fine I swear!”

I slump into his chest. Somehow I knew it would be Jacob. I want to go see him immediately but more pressing is the need to see Alice. I have to see for myself that she’s okay. I take a deep breath and pull myself together before taking a step back.

“All right. Let’s go.”

***

When Edward and I make it to the clearing and join the rest of the Cullens the sickly smell of burnt vampire is strong. The fire has been doused but the smoke is still thick. It takes me a moment to realise there’s one extra vampire with us, crouched between Emmett and Jasper. Edward is speaking with the others but their conversation fades into the background as I stare, mesmerised by the young girl, bright red eyes darting wildly until they meet mine. She twitches but Jasper puts a hand on her shoulder before she can do anything else. My focus is broken by a cold hand slipping into mine. I look over and see Alice, safe and whole. Edward finishes telling everyone about our fight. The clearing falls silent, except for the newborn’s panting. Suddenly every vampire turns to face the far side of the clearing, their sharper senses picking up something I can’t see. I move closer to Alice and she squeezes my hand.

She leans towards me and whispers, “Deep breaths Bella, they’re almost here.”

A few seconds later I can see shapes moving through the smoke. A small group glides towards us, Jane in the lead. Carlisle is the first to speak.

“Welcome, we weren’t expecting your visit.”

Jane answers, voice bland and disinterested, “The trip was last minute. We were supposed to go to Seattle to deal with the reports of a newborn army. But it appears you have already dealt with our problem. And with no damage to you? I’m impressed.”

“Yes. It’s unfortunate but they gave us no choice in the matter.”

“How so?”

Edward responds to her question, “Their creator, Victoria, had a vendetta against myself and Bella. She sent them as a distraction. Unfortunately for her, she failed.”

“And where is this Victoria?”

“Dead. I took care of her myself, along with her second in command Riley.”

Jane nods at Edward and turns her attention to the newborn, who has been looking frantically between me and Jane.

“You seem to have missed one.”

Carlisle answers her this time, “She surrendered. We saw no need to kill her if she did not want to fight.”

Jane smiles, gaze still intent on the newborn.

“What is your name?”

The young vampire looks startled, and when she answers her voice is shaky.

“B- Bree.”

“And who sent you?”

“Riley was leading us. He said the territory was controlled by this coven and if we killed them we- we could have all the blood we wanted and no one would stop us. But he left us! Right before the attack! He said he had to go somewhere else and to follow the plan!”

Bree’s shrieking gets louder and more piercing. I imagine she’d be crying if she could. I look at the Volturi. Jane is wearing a smile that sends ice down my spine. Dmitri, standing just behind her, is also smiling. The rest of the small group looks blank, almost bored. I get a sick feeling in my stomach. Carlisle speaks up.

“She did not know any better. We would like to take her in and teach her better control.”

Jane shakes her head, still smiling, “That’s not how this works Carlisle. We were ordered to eliminate the entire army. She is a member.”

“But she wants to learn m–“

“Orders are orders.”

Jane snaps her fingers and Dmitri and another cloaked figure swarm Bree where she crouches. Emmett and Jasper move out of their way. I quickly turn and hide my face in Alice’s shoulder but I can’t block out the screaming and the screeching sound of a vampire being torn apart. Nor can I block out the fresh wave of stink that washes over us. When I look back up I see the Cullens look as sick as I feel. Carlisle speaks again.

“That wasn’t necessary. She could have been taught…”

Jane ignores him and turns to me.

“How nice to see you Bella. Still human I see. Aro will be very interested.”

Alice responds, “The date has been set.”

Jane nods at her before turning back to Carlisle.

“It appears our task is done. We will take our leave. I expect you will hear from us soon.”

Carlisle nods, “Give Aro my greetings.”

The group turns and Jane leads them out of the clearing. Once they’re gone Alice turns and wraps me in a hug. It is only now that I realize I’m shaking. I cling to her and focus on breathing. In the background I hear Carlisle mention Jacob.

“He’ll be fine,” whispers Alice before I can start freaking out. It really doesn’t help. Neither does Alice telling me I have to wait until tomorrow to see Jacob.

“But I need to see him! I have to make sure he’s okay!”

Alice hugs me closer, “I know you’re worried about him but Carlisle will make sure he’s okay. Charlie’s at Billy’s, we can’t just rush over there. He thinks we’re in Tacoma. This is all part of keeping the secret Bella. I know it sucks but it’s necessary. You’ll see him tomorrow.”

I know logically that she’s right. And this is something I’m going to have to get used to once I’m a vampire. But that doesn’t change how terrible I feel.

Alice kisses my cheek, “Come on honey, let’s go back to the house. I’ll try to keep you distracted.”

We get back to the Cullen’s and Alice jumps right into slumber party mode. Carlisle comes back a few hours later with news that Jacob is fine. He had to rebreak a few bones to set them correctly but otherwise he’s healing well. I send a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens for the wolves’ healing abilities. I finally curl up in bed at midnight with some chick flick playing softly in the background, feeling more settled than I have in weeks. I fall asleep with Alice stroking my hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update of the year (but not last update of the story)! Things got crazy over the holidays but I'm finally going to have time to pick up this story again so I'm excited.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though I know how important it is to keep up the charade, it’s still really annoying to have to go back to my house and pretend I just spent a weekend in Tacoma. I would much rather have gone directly to visit Jacob, but as far as Charlie knows, I don’t even know Jacob’s been hurt. I take a deep breath before plastering on a smile and opening the door.

“Hey Dad! We’re home!”

I drop my bags on the floor and hear the TV turn off. Charlie comes out of the living room.

“Hey Bells, how was Tacoma?”

I accept his hug and go get a glass of water before answering.

“It was good. The drive there was fine. Started snowing just before we got there so we made it to the hotel safe. Alice dragged me to a few shops and I found a few things. How was fishing with Billy?”

“Alright. We had a late start because of the weather and we didn’t get much fishing done. Billy was on his phone the whole time and seemed real tense. We were only out there about two hours before he wanted to head back.”

“Really? Did he say why?”

“Nah. But I swear the man must be psychic cuz it was only an hour later when Jacob was carried in, cursing to make a sailor blush.”

Even though I already know that Jacob’s fine I still get anxious.

“What happened?!”

“Wiped out his bike, broke a few of bones. Lucky for him Carlisle showed up with Edward. Seems Billy gave the doc a call. Nice to see Billy’s givin’ him a chance for once. Carlisle set him right and he managed to avoid a trip to hospital. It’s gonna be a few weeks before he’s recovered but he’ll be fine. If you want we can head down there after you unpack.”

“Why don’t we go now?! I can unpack later, it’s not like my clothes are going anywhere!”

“Alright! At least take your bags to your room. He’s probably sleeping, what with the pain pills Carlisle gave him.”

I grab my bags and rush up the stairs. I throw them on my bed and rush back down. I make to get in my truck but Charlie stops me.

“You’re too wound up to drive Bella. Come on I’ll take you.”

I make a face but don’t complain as I climb into the squad car. Much as I hate to admit it, Charlie’s right. The ride over feels much longer than usual. I keep checking the speedometer, certain that Charlie is driving much slower than needed. Once we do make it to Billy’s I jump out of the car before Charlie can even turn off the engine and run to the door. Billy opens it before I can knock. If his chair didn’t take up the whole opening I would probably just run right past him. Honestly the only thing keeping me from trying to vault over him is the certainty that I’d kill myself.

“Hey Bella! Jacob just woke up. He’s on the couch.”

I mumble a hello and he moves out of my way. I bolt to the living room while Charlie and Billy greet each other. Jacob tries to sit up when he sees me enter and winces.

“What are you doing you idiot?! Stay down!”

Jacob’s head thunks against the armrest as he settles back down, “Nice to see you too Bella.”

I’m not even a little bit sorry for yelling at him. I sit on the floor by his head.

“So what happened?”

Jacob rolls his eyes, “One of those young bloodsuckers managed to hide in a tree. Caught Leah off guard but I managed to get in between them. We took care of it but he got a few good shots in. Hurt like a bitch but I would have been fine in a few hours. Stupid bones didn’t set right though so Carlisle had to reset them. Now that hurt.”

My stomach swoops unpleasantly at the thought.

“Didn’t he give you any painkillers?”

“He tried morphine but apparently us wolves burn that shit off almost instantly. But everything’s healed now. I’m just sore.”

“Then what’s with the casts?”

Jacob glances down at his arm and leg, both encased in plaster and gauze, “Charlie was here when they carried me in so now I gotta play pretend. Wanna sign it?”

I grab a pen that’s sitting on the table next to me and try to think of something clever to write. For a moment there’s silence, then Jacob starts chuckling.

“What’s so funny?”

“You should have seen the look on your dad’s face when my dad refused to take me to the hospital. It looked like his eyes were about to pop out. Good thing Carlisle showed up when he did or Charlie would have dragged me to the hospital himself.”

I huff, “He was just worried about you. You gotta admit it’s kinda weird for normal people to avoid the hospital after breaking bones.”

“Yeah I know. But can you imagine Charlie trying to carry me to his car?”

I have to admit the image is funny. I finally settle on something and scratch it down just below a rather crude phallic drawing I suspect was Quil’s handy work. Jacob moves his arm so he can look at it.

“What’s that supposed to be?

“A three-legged dog.”

“Really? That’s a dog?”

“Compared to what’s above it, mine’s practically a masterpiece.”

Jacob nods his head in what I assume is concession. Jacob turns on the TV and for a few minutes we watch some sports show.

“Y’know the Doc’s not bad, far as vamps go. I can see why the old pack didn’t want to kill him.”

I turn and stare at him. Even though things between the pack and the Cullen’s are pretty good, this is the first time I’ve heard Jacob say something positive about them.

“I mean after seeing those newborn I guess I have a better idea of what it must be like to just not hunt humans. To not only fight against that urge but then become a doctor and be around blood all the time? Damn.”

I think back to the newborns and nod in agreement. Damn indeed. I wait for Jacob to say more but he lapses into silence.

“Yeah Carlisle’s pretty impressive. They all are. I just hope I can manage to keep up.”

Jacob’s hand, heavy in the cast, settles on my shoulder. The room falls quiet. I can hear Billy and Charlie chatting in the kitchen over the murmur of the TV. We watch most of a baseball game when Charlie pops his head around the corner.

“Hey Bells, ready to go?”

I hesitate for a moment, glancing at Jacob. Even though I know he’s already almost completely healed, that doesn’t stop the sight of the casts from worrying me. Jacob catches my look and rolls his eyes.

“Go home Bella. I’ll be fine. You can always visit tomorrow.”

I nod and get up to follow Charlie out to the car.

“I’ll be back tomorrow. Don’t annoy Billy too much.”

Jacob and Billy’s laughter follow me out to the car where Charlie’s waiting. I feel a lot more relaxed on the ride home.

***

I decide to take Edward’s advice and talk to Rosalie about a ring. It’s not like I can afford to buy one. And I want it to be unique, something special for the love of my life.

The relationship between me and Rosalie has vastly improved since the Volterra incident. Apparently between being a lesbian with no aspirations of motherhood and saving her brother, Rosalie’s forgiven me for giving up my humanity. And thanks to a few long talks we had about Rosalie’s past, I’ve forgiven her. We’re not the best of friends but we’re certainly close enough that I trust her with this.  
I find her in the garage, bent over the hood of Emmett’s jeep. How she manages to look like Aphrodite herself covered in grease I don’t know. But I don’t have time to feel jealous. Alice is out on a hunting trip and I want to get this done quickly.

“Hey Rosalie, do you have a minute?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

I open my mouth to answer but no words come out as a wave of nerves hits me. Rosalie looks up at me when I don’t immediately answer. I imagine I look a bit stupid with my mouth hanging up. She stands up and wipes her hands on a rag before leaning against the Jeep.

“Something wrong?”

I shake my head and take a deep breath before rushing through my cover story. I really don’t want a lot of people knowing my plan.

“I uh… need help with a late graduation present for Alice. Thanks to Victoria’s little revenge plot they didn’t get to go to the concert and I wanna make it up to her. Edward said you were the person to talk to.”

“What were you thinking of getting her?”

I take another steadying breath, “I was thinking maybe a ring? But I can’t really afford anything nice. I was hoping you could help me make something.”

I’m not a great liar and for a moment Rosalie squints at me. Luckily she just shrugs and doesn’t question me.

“No problem. We could head to my room and design something. Do you have any ideas?”

I wince, “I don’t know that much about jewelry. I’m definitely gonna need your help.”

“That’s all right. Let’s go.”

I follow Rosalie to her bedroom. I’ve never been in here before. It’s just as bright and spacious as the rest of the house. Rosalie walks straight to a modern desk in the corner and pulls out a binder.

She nods towards a seating area set up by the window, “Have a seat.”

I sit on the plush sofa and she settles in beside me. She opens the binder to reveal pictures of an absolutely stunning ring, diamonds and emeralds set in silver, delicately woven in a vine pattern.

“These are some of the pieces I’ve made over the years. If you see something you like let me know.”

I flip through a few pages, each ring just as beautiful as the last, but nothing really catches my eye. It’s not until the seventh ring that I find something I like.

“I like this one.”

“Princess cut diamond, halo of pink sapphires, yellow gold. I gave that to Esme fifty years ago for her birthday.”

“I like the diamond, but would it be a bit big for Alice with the halo? And I’m not a big fan of the yellow gold.”

Rosalie seems to consider for a moment before flipping to a page in the middle of the binder.

“What about this setting?”

I look at the page she’s pointing at. The ring is beautiful, delicate silver filigree holds an oval ruby. Some of the pictures show small diamonds incorporated into the swirls.

“It’s perfect. You can make this with the other diamond?”

“Definitely. What about the silver?”

“I’m not sure it’s quite right but…” I point at the ring on the other page, “I like this.”

“Rose gold. A good choice. Now do you want to stick with diamonds or do you want something more colourful?”

“I like the idea of the larger diamond, but maybe the stones in the band could be something with colour? What looks good with rose gold?”

I feel a breeze as Rosalie gets up and returns not even a second later with an open box. She sets it, along with a plain rose gold band, on the coffee table in front of us. I look inside the box and see compartments filled with a rainbow of gems. I feel a bit lost.

“What do you think Rosalie?”

“I personally like pink sapphires or rubies, but that’s more of a monochromatic look and I know Alice likes to make bolder statements with her jewelry.”

I nod and consider the box again. Something bold, something different…

Rosalie breaks my concentration, “What about blue sapphires? They’ll contrast nicely with the rose gold. And they’re your birth stone.”

She plucks a couple blue stones from their compartment and set them next to the band. They do look nice. I take another look at the other gems. A small pile of brown stones catch my eye. I carefully pick one out and place it in between the sapphires on the table. Something about the color combination seems right to me.

“What about both of these?”

“Smoky quartz and sapphire? Blue and brown do look nice together. I could do one of each at the end of each curl. Just give me a minute and I’ll whip up a sketch.”

She goes to the desk and pulls out some expensive looking art supplies. I go back to looking at the box of gems. Sunlight breaks through the clouds and hits the box, throwing a kaleidoscope of colors across the room. The soft scratch of pencil against paper fills the silence. I dip my finger into a large compartment filled with tiny round diamonds and stir it around. The feel of the cool stones shifting against my finger calms the simmering anxiety in my gut.

The cushion beside me dips as Rosalie returns. She hands me the sketch. Even in paper form I can tell the ring will be perfect.

“It’s beautiful. I think she’ll love it.”

“I can have it ready for you by Friday.”

I look at her in amazement, “So soon? That’s only four days!”

She rolls her eyes, “It’s not like I need breaks or anything. The only reason it’ll take that long is because of the casting process.”

“Huh.”

I’m still a bit stunned. I did a little bit of research before coming and most sites said a custom ring would take at least two weeks. I guess none of them employ vampires.

“Well, thanks Rosalie. I can’t wait to see it finished.”

“It’ll definitely make up for the concert.”

I’m confused for a moment before remembering my cover story, “Err– Yeah! She’ll love it!”

She nods and I get up to leave, nervous but relieved that she at least bought my story.

“If you were thinking about asking Carlisle for his blessing he’s in his office.”

Or maybe not. I spin around in a panic. Rosalie starts laughing.

“You’re not a good liar Bella. Seriously, a diamond ring to make up for missing a concert? That’s a bit extravagant don’t you think?”

I try to hide my panic under a sheepish grin. Rosalie obviously sees through it and softens.

“Don’t worry Bella. None of us would say anything. And who knows, maybe she won’t see this coming.”

I nod stiffly and march out of her room. I practically run to Alice’s bedroom and manage to make it to the bed before succumbing to my anxiety. For once I wish Jasper was here to calm me down but he’s out with Alice. I try to concentrate on my breathing, counting out each breath. In for four, hold, out for four, repeat. Slowly I manage to calm down. Rosalie’s right, no one would tell Alice anything, even though I doubt Alice wouldn’t see a proposal coming.

Something else Rosalie said tugs at my brain. Carlisle’s blessing. I’m not a particularly traditional person, and it’s so old fashioned. Not to mention we’re lesbians, so it’s not like that tradition should even apply to us. But even though Alice isn’t really traditional either I know there are a few traditional things she does like. Little ones, like bringing her flowers when we go on a date or opening doors for each other. Maybe this is one tradition I should follow. It’s not like I’m scared Carlisle wouldn’t approve. I mean, if he’s completely on board with me spending the rest of my life with them as a vampire it’d be a bit hypocritical of him to object. But I also really don’t want a lot of people knowing beforehand. The less people who know, the less likely Alice is to see it coming.

I nearly smack myself as it occurs to me that keeping it a secret from him is moot anyway. If he’s been in the house the whole time then he overheard me and Rosalie.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](http://niceice.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/vintage-filigree-diamond-engagement-rings-buying-guide.jpg) is the design I was picturing for the ring.


	7. Chapter 7

I hesitate at the door to Carlisle's study. There's no point in putting this off but I have absolutely no idea what to say. I was hoping to talk to Carlisle and Esme after, with Alice. I take a deep breath and knock at the door.

"Come in."

He sounds amused. I open the door slowly and step inside. Carlisle puts a book down on his desk and raises an eyebrow at me. Definitely amused.

"What's on your mind Bella."

I take a deep breath to stall, trying to figure out how to begin.

"So… I guess you overheard me and Rosalie."

Carlisle nods once, clearly expecting me to continue.

"So you know I uh... I'm gonna ask Alice to marry. Me."

Carlisle smiles, "Congratulations."

"Err, thanks. It's just um... What Rosalie said. About asking you. I just. I don't think. Like, the whole idea of asking for your blessing. Or permission. It's just such an outdated thing. Like, your approval doesn't really matter. Not that your approval doesn't matter! It's just not your decision, it's hers."

I snap my mouth shut and pray that spontaneous combustion isn't actually a thing (or maybe that it is, I’m not entirely sure). I force myself to look up. Carlisle's smile hasn't changed.

“You’re right, of course. What happens in your relationship is between the two of you. But if it helps, Esme and I already consider you part of the family and I would love nothing more than to have that made official.”

My breath whooshes out of me. My fingers hurt from how tightly I’ve been clenching them. I’m buoyant, knowing Carlisle supports me.

“Thanks. But she hasn’t said yes yet.”

Carlisle rounds the desk and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

“She will.”

***

It feels heavy. Such a small box should not feel this heavy. I slide it into the inner pocket of my jacket, where I’ve been carrying it ever since I picked it up a week ago. Hopefully I won’t have to carry it much longer. I’m so nervous, waiting for the right opportunity, trying to think of the right thing to say. Charlie’s noticed but thankfully only made one awkward attempt to talk about it. He seems to have bought my story of being worried about finding housing for university. I know Alice has noticed too, but she hasn’t tried to talk about it yet. Not that we made much time for talking when she got back from hunting.

The familiar tapping of rain against my bedroom window is soothes me somewhat. Alice should be arriving to pick me up soon. The rest of the Cullens are on a hunting trip and Alice and I are taking advantage of having the house to ourselves. I smooth my hands over my hair one last time and head to the stairs just as there’s a knock at the door.

“I’ve got it!”

I open the door and step aside to let Alice in. She pecks me on the cheek and sets her damp umbrella down by the stairs.

“Hi Bella!”

I grab her hand and squeeze it before leading her to the living room, where Charlie is focused on what looks like a Cops rerun.

“Hey dad, we’re heading out. There’s leftover lasagna in the fridge for dinner.”

Charlie glances up from the TV, “Hey Alice. You two have fun. Stay safe.”

I roll my eyes while Alice responds, “We will Charlie. I’ll have her back before midnight.”

Charlie waves and returns his focus to his show. Alice leads me out to the car, grabbing her umbrella on the way.

***

I can’t remember what movie Alice put on. She’s lying on the couch with her head in my lap and my focus is taken up tracing my fingers along her features. Her eyes are closed, a perfect masterpiece carved by the gods. But she is speaking, and I should focus on what she’s saying.

“– maybe art history? I’ve already done the sciences. And fashion design of course. What about you?”

“Hmm?”

Alice opens her eyes and looks up at me, “University. We’re gonna go eventually. What are you thinking of studying first?”

I think for a moment, “Well I am good at biology so maybe something with that? Or maybe English literature? I do have a soft spot for Austen. Or I’ve always wanted to learn another language”

“Maybe do a double major. Either way it’s just the first of many.”

“What was your first major?”

“My first was law at Harvard back in the thirties. I actually had to disguise myself as a man to get in but I was determined.”

I try not to jostle her too much as I laugh. Here in the comfort of Alice’s room, with the rain turning the surrounding forest into a blur of green and brown, discussing our future, I know it’s time. I take a deep breath as my heart does its best to break out of my chest. Alice’s brow furrows.

“Bella what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just… All this talk about degrees. It just makes me think about how my parents aren’t gonna get to see that. There’s so much of my life they’re gonna miss.”

Alice sits up and pulls me into a hug, “Oh sweetheart…”

I squeeze her as tight as I can then pull back, needing to finish.

“I’m not second guessing anything. I just wish they could be there for those milestone moments y’know? And maybe… Maybe there is one milestone they can be here for. Something I can do so they’ll always know I’m happy, even when I can’t be there anymore.”

Alice smiles at me, “And what is this milestone? You’ve already graduated high school.”

“I was thinking maybe… If you were up for it we could– Dammit!”

My jacket is refusing to cooperate as I struggle to get the ring out. I’m a little out of breath and Alice is giggling. Damn my clumsiness! I was hoping to be smoother. Finally the box breaks free of the pocket and I pull it out triumphantly. Alice stops laughing.

“Alice, I’m going to spend the rest of forever with you and I want everyone to know it. Will you,” I take another steadying breath, “Will you marry me?”

There’s a pause that seems to last an eternity. I open the box nestled in my hands to reveal the ring inside and look Alice in the eye. Her gaze is almost unbearably soft and I know, in my heart, what her answer will be. But I’d still like to hear it.

“Well? What do you think?”

She throws her arms around me and hugs me tight. So tight it’s nearly painful.

“Yes. Of course yes,” she whispers into my neck before letting go and leaning back.

Her smile is brighter than any Arizona sun and I know I’m smiling to match. Tears start spilling over, joy and relief mingling. I laugh and Alice joins in.

“Well, put the ring on me!”

I wipe my eyes with my sleeve before removing the ring. When I slide it onto her finger it fits perfectly, not that I would expect anything less from Rosalie. The ring glitters and shines in the lamplight. Alice lifts her hand to get a closer look.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Rosalie helped me design it.”

Alice looks up at me before pulling me in for a kiss that starts sweet but soon turns heated. I can feel the ring where it rests on my neck, a few degrees warmer than the woman wearing it. Then I feel it slide downward and soon enough I’m too overwhelmed to feel it at all.

***

Cuddled on the bed, blankets wrapped around us, the ring sparkles where our hands are clasped. I did it. I asked her to marry me and she said yes.

We’re getting married.


	8. Chapter 8

When planning a party, Alice is ruthlessly efficient. When planning our wedding, her efficiency makes me finally understand the fear Edward wanted me to feel when we first met.

Of course she’s already seen our wedding. Multiple versions actually, ever since Charlie and Renée first met if my math is right. Whatever version it ends up being, I’m sure it will be perfect.

“I did like the flowers from the first vision. White roses and orange blossoms are very simple and elegant. But I also liked the more modern theme I saw right before you moved here. And those flowers are a bit too traditional if we go with that. What do you think Bella?”

“You’re the expert Alice. To be honest, before now I never really considered my wedding. As long as you’re there, it’ll be perfect for me.”

Alice rolls her eyes at me from across the cluttered table in her room, “But it’s your wedding too. And what girl doesn’t dream about her wedding?”

I know she probably meant to be rhetorical but that hits close to home. I’ve been asking myself the same question since I was ten and Renée took a sudden interest in A Wedding Story. Alice must sense my hesitation because she pauses and shoots me a concerned glance.

"Bella? What’s wrong?”

“Sorry. Just… What you said. About dreaming about my wedding. I guess it just hit a sore spot.”

Alice leans forward to take my hand. I breathe deeply and try to piece together my explanation.

“When I was really young my parents failed marriage was sort of my only real example so that kinda put me off the whole institution. Then when I got older I just…”

I trail off. How do you explain something you’re only just beginning to understand yourself?

“At one point my mom got really into wedding shows. I’d watch them with her and she would talk about all the different things she thought I might like at my wedding. Just not too soon of course.”

Alice’s windchime laughter sparkles alongside my much rougher chuckle. But my laugh is short-lived as I remembered more of those old conversations.

“She would go on and on about venue this and groomsmen that. Comparing ball gowns to mermaids and lace to satin. I’m pretty sure she still has the binder she made with all this…”

Alice squeezes my hand, “But?”

I study her hand clasped in mine, her ring glittering softly in the light. Taking another moment to gather my thoughts. Hopefully once this whole human business is over I won’t have this much trouble with words.

“But I could never make myself take an interest. I used to tell myself it was because all my mom’s warnings about marriage ruined it for me. But that wasn’t really it. Then I thought maybe I just hadn’t met the right guy yet. And once I did then something would click. But that wasn’t it either. I think, now, that it was the whole groom thing that threw me. I just couldn’t get excited about dressing like a fairy princess and marrying some guy.”

Alice moves from her chair to my lap and her cold finger gently smooths across the creases of my frown. With her solid in my arms and armed with an unexpected new bit of self-knowledge the tension bleeds out of me.

“It’s almost funny in retrospect. Seems my biggest problem with weddings has always been heterosexuality.”

Alice smiles at me, so soft and gentle I nearly melt, “Understandable. But since there will be no heterosexuality involved in our wedding I think it would be good for you to have a say. It’s our first wedding and your family will be there. I want you to have fun too.”

She’s right. I know she’s right. I bring her left hand to my lips and kiss her ring. My ring. On her finger. Maybe helping with the planning won’t be so bad.

“Give me some time to think about what I want,” I smile at her for a moment before another realization makes me grimace, “Besides, at this rate my family won’t be there. I still haven’t figured out how to tell them.”

Alice’s laugh rings out once more, “You’re overthinking it Bella. They’re your parents; they’ll be thrilled.”

“But Ch–“

Alice puts her finger over my lips, “Charlie will be over the moon. He loves you and he adores me. He might be confused about why we’re doing it so soon but he’ll get over it.”

“But Renée–” I mutter behind her finger.

“What about Renée?”

I pull my head back so I can speak properly, “She’s so. Against. Early marriage. It was the only thing she was ever firm about.”

Alice pecks me on the lips before looking into my eyes and down to my very soul.

“Your mother loves you and wants what makes you happy. If this is what makes you happy then she can’t complain. This will make you happy right?”

I don’t see a hint of doubt in her eyes and her confidence makes me feel better. I smile and lean in to kiss her.

“The happiest.”   

***

Alice is right, as usual.  After I manage to stammer through my announcement Charlie doesn’t turn nearly as red as I expected.

“Dad?”

He looks at his fist, clenched in his lap, and takes a deep breath before looking at us. Alice rubs soothing circles on the back of my hand with her thumb. The couch groans in protest as I shift uncomfortably. Charlie takes another deep breath.

“You’re both very young. I just. Are you sure about this? Maybe in a few more years, after college…”

I straighten my shoulders, ready to argue with him if I have to, “I’m sure Dad. Maybe it is a bit quick, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Alice. I figure, why not make it official. Or as official as I can at least.”

Charlie studies me. I ignore the burning in my cheeks and meet his stare. My heart is bursting out of my chest. Audible to everyone in the room, not just the vampire. Then Charlie sighs and shakes his head a little.

“As long as you’re sure Bells. If you’re happy then I’m happy.”

I get up and go to hug him. The angle is awkward with him still sitting but I make it work. Tears start to fall as I whisper in his ear.

“Thanks Dad.”

Charlie’s voice is rough, “Love you Bells.”

The unusual display of emotion makes us both awkward when I release him. We can’t even look at each other. There’s an uncomfortable pause before Charlie clears his throat.

“So have you told Renée?”

I just grimace.

***

Alice is right about Renée too. She doesn’t even seem phased by the news when I call her.

“Well plane tickets are gonna be hard to get this soon but we should be able to make it work. Oooh! Hopefully Phil will be out of the cast by then! Plaster doesn’t look good in wedding photos.”

“Wait really?! After all those years of “Don’t get married young, Bella”, that’s all you have to say?”

“Oh Bella, you’ve never been young. My little middle-aged child. Do you remember that time I took you to the ice cream stand by the playground? Oh you must have been what, seven? And I tried to get you to go play with the other kids but you said–”

“Mom! Please focus.” I plead with her, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. All that stress for nothing!

“Sorry Bella. Anyways, you’re not me. You’re not young and stupid. I’m sure you gave this a lot of thought. More than people twice your age. I’ve seen the way you and her are together. She makes you happy. And I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks Mom. I need to go help Alice with the planning. I’ll talk to you soon. Love you!”

“Love you too Bella. Give me a call if you want ideas. I still have that wedding binder around here somewhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last I finally update! I promise you all I want to finish the story and have no intention of abandoning it. Life just isn't giving me a whole lot of writing time.
> 
> Also Bella's whole issue with marriage may be partially based on real events lol


End file.
